


But I’m Not There Yet

by Reddish_Venom



Series: Canciones de amor [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Social Media
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddish_Venom/pseuds/Reddish_Venom
Summary: -¿No vas a leer el artículo? -pregunta ella, tirándose a la cama- mira quién quedó de segundo, después de Phichit Chulanont.Otabek miró la pantalla a regañadientes, y oh.#2 – Yuri PlisetskyEn la foto de Instagram que habían puesto, justo debajo del encabezado, un gruñón Yuri está mimando a un gato aún más gruñón. La captura dice: Encontré mi versión gatuna en el refugio hoy. #SéQueDijeQueNoMásGatos #Cúlpenme





	But I’m Not There Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But I’m Not There Yet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375233) by [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy). 



> Thanks to Sarahyyy for granting me her permission to do this!

Casi le habla a Yuri Plisetsky cuando tenía 13 años, en el campo de entrenamiento, viendo cómo su cuerpo se movía sin dificultad alguna para seguir las instrucciones. Es un claro contraste en cómo Otabek está lidiando en la clase de novatos -sudando, jadeando, con los músculos adoloridos y aunque trata, de verdad trata, aún no es lo suficientemente bueno.  
Casi le habla a Yuri, cuando el rubio le devolvió la mirada.  
Casi le dice “enséñame”.  
Casi le dice “ayúdame”.  
Y “dime cómo ser tan bueno como tú”.  
Pero los ojos de Yuri son duros y no se le queda viendo mucho tiempo. Yuri Plisetsky no está allí para divertirse o para gastar su tiempo ayudando a Otabek a mejorar; él está hecho para mejores cosas.  
El kazajo no se deja atrapar por el momento, sino que se esfuerza para ser mejor, sin embargo, algo queda en él.  
Otabek no tiene a Yuri Plisetsky a su lado para enseñarle o ayudarle a ser mejor, pero se da cuenta, a medida que los meses pasan, que, con esa sola mirada de Yuri, le fue dicho cómo volverse tan bueno como él: con una feroz determinación y dejándose de tonterías.  
Decide volverse así.  
\---

Sigue la carrera de Yuri.  
El ruso es bueno. Otabek lo ha visto, ha sabido eso por años, pero aún siente orgullo por Yuri cuando gana medalla tras medalla, y gana competición tras competición.  
Otabek no le llega ni a los talones a Yuri, pero sigue viéndolo, sigue intentando.  
La determinación y el trabajo duro no le fallan al ruso, y no deberían fallarle a Otabek tampoco.  
Sólo tiene que seguir intentándolo.  
\---

Cuando Otabek tiene 17 años y está de vuelta en Almaty para un corto descanso antes de los mundiales, Aziza entra a su habitación, le pone el teléfono prácticamente en la cara y dice “por favor, déjame a cargo de tu cuenta de Instagram. Es la peor, y no soy la única que piensa eso”.  
Otabek toma el mentado teléfono y ojea el artículo de BuzzFeed que ella tiene abierto.  
Top 10 de los patinadores artísticos que ama internet  
-¿Es en serio, Ziza? -le pregunta con algo de molestia.  
-Apenas te mencionan en el último párrafo y por tener la presencia más aburrida -le dice- tienes dos fotos en tu Instagram, y ambas son fotografías para prensa.  
Otabek rueda los ojos.  
En realidad, las redes sociales nunca han sido lo suyo. Por un lado, no les ve la gracia, y por el otro, no tiene tiempo para eso. Además, su vida consiste en despertarse, patinar y luego ir a la cama. No cree que el internet se entretenga con eso.  
-¿No vas a leer el artículo? -pregunta ella, tirándose a la cama- mira quién quedó de segundo, después de Phichit Chulanont.  
Otabek miró la pantalla a regañadientes, y oh.  
#2 – Yuri Plisetsky  
En la foto de Instagram que habían puesto, justo debajo del encabezado, un gruñón Yuri está mimando a un gato aún más gruñón. La captura dice: Encontré mi versión gatuna en el refugio hoy. #SéQueDijeQueNoMásGatos #Cúlpenme  
-¿Necesitas que te ayude a seguirlo? ¿Darle like a sus fotos? ¿Empezar una conversación? -le dice Aziza, a su lado.  
Otabek la mira, alarmado.  
-No, por favor no.  
-No lo voy a hacer si me dejas postear una selfie de ambos en tu cuenta.  
Él suspira y cede, sabiendo que no hay forma de convencer a su hermana cuando ha decidido algo. Y lo que aparentemente ella quiere, es que él le mande un beso a la cámara.  
-Absolutamente no.  
Aziza resopla.  
-Eres muy aburrido -le dice- al menos sonríe.  
Él sonríe.  
El texto de la foto dice: mi parte favorita de venir a casa es pasar tiempo con mi hermana favorita.  
Desde la sala de estar, su hermana mayor, Damira, se queja.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con que ella es tu hermana favorita? ¿Acaso no valgo para ti, Beka?  
La menor se carcajea y Otabek no puede evitar la sonrisita que se dibuja en su rostro.  
\---

El Instagram de Yuri es una maravillosa fuente de información.  
Otabek se aprende el nombre del gato de Yuri por un artículo de BuzzFeed donde había un video de la cuenta de Yuri. En él, el rubio llama al gato por muchos nombres, cada uno más desesperado que el otro, antes de que Yuuri Katsuki aparezca y diga Donburi, a lo que el gato maúlla en aparente aprobación.  
Estaba equivocado acerca de este gato y su parecido conmigo #MeSientoTraicionado #GatoTraidor, versa el texto.  
Otabek reproduce el video un montón de veces, cautivado por el segundo en que la sonrisa de Yuri aparece al final del video.  
También aprende de dónde viene el famoso meme de que el rubio ha sido adoptado por el par Katsuki-Nikiforov. Básicamente está siempre con ellos.  
Hay un montón de videos de Nikiforov y Katsuki besándose en muchos lugares mientras Yuri está haciéndole caras a la cámara y diciendo “asqueroso”.  
Uno de los pies de foto decía ESTÁN MUY VIEJOS ¿NO PUEDEN PARAR? @v-nikiforov @yuri-katsuki. Otro dice ALGUIEN QUE ME SALVE, VOY A VOMITAR SOBRE MIS ZAPTOS NUEVOS.  
Dichos zapatos (un par de horribles tenis con una rueda en al talón y estampado de leopardo) también estaban en Instagram.  
-Wow -dice Otabek al verlos, en la privacidad de su habitación.  
No es un buen wow, ni siquiera un poco, pero con mal gusto por la moda o no, esto no hace que a Otabek le guste menos Yuri.  
Sigue mirando.  
\--- 

La siguiente ocasión casi que le habla a Yuri en Barcelona, sólo unos meses después de haber cumplido 18.  
Está en la motocicleta cuando ve al rubio, aparentemente escondiéndose de sus fans, y por un segundo, cree que va a ir a salvarlo, pidiéndole que se suba.  
Casi lo hace, pero se arrepiente después de pensarlo detenidamente. Están compitiendo juntos en el GPF, pero Otabek es aún un extraño para Yuri. Ni siquiera son amigos, y no quiere darle una mala impresión, así que después de unos segundos, pone la motocicleta en marcha hacia las fans del ruso.  
-Si están buscando a Yuri, lo vi yéndose por allá -les dice, guiándolas lejos del pasadizo donde el rubio se esconde.  
Sin embargo, sufre tomándose algunas fotos con las entusiastas fans del ruso antes de irse. Cuando vuelve a pasar por el pasadizo, el rubio ya se había ido, había logrado escaparse y, Otabek se siente feliz de haber hecho algo bueno por Yuri.  
El kazajo no logra llegar al podio ese año, pero no le es desconocido el concepto de trabajo duro.  
No asiste a la gala para poder devolverse a casa.  
\---

Más o menos por ese momento, quizá algunos días después del GPF en Barcelona, Yuri desarrolla un particular gusto por la música.  
Aparentemente adquiere habilidades en la guitarra y el ukelele de la nada, y empieza a tocar covers cortos en Instagram, y Otabek no puede evitar ponerlos en una lista de reproducción, cautivado por la elegancia con la que los dedos de Yuri tocan la guitarra y esa sonrisa suave con la que finaliza cada canción sin haber cometido errores.  
La mayoría de canciones son tristes. El rubio canta acerca del amor perdido y de oportunidades, y Otabek…  
Otabek puede sentirse identificado, bastante.  
También es la primera vez que Otabek ve algo de la vida de Yuri Plisetsky, algo más que fotos de gatos, selfies o ropa, y está realmente feliz por ello.  
Quiere saber de Yuri, todo de él. Quiere saber por qué de repente está cantando canciones tristes. Principalmente, quiere saber qué rompería (quién podría) el corazón del rubio.  
Si Otabek fuera el guardián del corazón del ruso, nunca haría algo para hacerlo sentir así.  
Pero ellos no son amigos, y Otabek no tiene razón para preguntarle cosas así. Tiene que contentarse con los pequeños vistazos que puede de la vida de Yuri y aprender a no pedir más.  
No es fácil, pero, a decir verdad, Otabek es el campeón al intentarlo.  
\---

En los mundiales del año siguiente, Otabek rompe su récord personal y gana su primer bronce en un torneo internacional.  
Se ha ido acostumbrando a no ganar y a tener que trabajar aún más fuerte para la siguiente vez, que no sabe cómo reaccionar a esta victoria, así que termina pasando la ceremonia en total aturdimiento.  
Yuri se cuelga la medalla de oro en el evento, pero eso no es ninguna sorpresa, especialmente con la pareja Nikiforov-Katsuki tomándose un año fuera del patinaje para celebrar su unión.  
(“De luna de miel” Yuri se queja en Instagram, “por todo un año ¿qué demonios?  
-Quizá más- sonríe Victor – te llevaríamos con nosotros, pero…  
-¡Váyanse ya al aeropuerto, viejo! -les grita el rubio, pero está sonrojado, sólo un poco, aunque ello es suficiente prueba para corroborar la hipótesis de que Yuri no estaría tan molesto de irse con ellos como tanto alega.)  
Lo que es una sorpresa, es que Otabek está en el podio, al lado de Yuri.  
Por dios, van a salir juntos en las fotos.  
Otabek definitivamente va a comprar todos los periódicos mañana.  
-Felicitaciones – le dice el rubio, después de que los fotógrafos terminaran y ellos salieran de la pista.  
Otabek casi que se tropieza y se va de cara al hielo.  
Debería decir algo. Gracias podría funcionar, y también felicitaciones por tu medalla de oro, pero las únicas palabras que vienen a él son vi que Donburi estaba enfermo ¿ya está mejor?  
Se muerde la lengua, se traga las palabras y sólo asiente.  
El kazajo reproduce el momento en su cabeza y cuando regresa al hotel, se odia demasiado. Aún mirar a su medalla de bronce no le ayuda.  
Ni siquiera logra conseguir los periódicos como tenía intención.

\---  
El Instagram de Yuri gana 5 posts más durante la noche.  
El primero es una selfie de victoria, la segunda selfie son él y Phichit intercambiando medallas y pretendiendo ser como el otro (Yuri está haciéndole pucheros a la cámara y Phichit está inusualmente estoico en la foto), la tercera es una foto de su cena esa noche (katusudon; siempre es o katsudon o piroshiki, o piroshki de katsudon cuando gana el primer lugar), la cuarta es una foto de Mila Babicheva haciendo caras a espaldas de Yakov, y la última es un video.  
Otabek lo reproduce.  
-Tener un enamoramiento es terrible -Yuri lloriquea- él probablemente ni siquiera me conoce. Ah no, probablemente sí, pero algo como “ah sí, ese es Yuri Plisetsky, este es su puntaje en el programa libre. Creo que está sobrevalorado y es malísimo, por eso nunca lo estoy mirando cuando patina- el rubio suspira y el corazón de Otabek se hace pequeño de sólo ver como los hombros de Yuri se encojen ligeramente- mierda, tener un enamoramiento es lo peor que puede pasar. Que Victor y el Katsudon se jodan por haber dicho que no. Ambos son unos mentirosos y los odio.  
El pie del video son tres gatos molestos.  
\---

Otabek se cuelga la medalla de oro los siguientes mundiales.  
Yuri no lo felicita esta vez, pero Otabek aún le asiente cuando Yuri lo mira.  
Puede no tener la fuerza para hablarle al ruso, pero igual es educado y decente, es bueno en eso.  
Si llega a estar en el podio con Yuri en el siguiente evento que compartan, le va a regalar un meñique en alto porque sí.  
A pasos pequeños, también es bueno en eso.  
Yuri sube un cover de 30 segundos de What Am I Feeling? Esa noche, y Otabek se queda dormido escuchándolo.  
\---

Llega a un punto, sólo un poco de tiempo después de que Otabek celebra su cumpleaños número 20 con su familia en Skype, que Yuri toca una canción original.  
Para el momento, ya pasó de sólo subir pequeños covers a Instagram, a abrir su propio canal en YouTube, y Otabek no puede estar más feliz por tener videos completos que duren más de 60 segundos.  
-Aún no está terminada -Yuri comenta en el video- no estoy seguro de por qué la subí. Quizá algunos de ustedes me puedan decir qué es lo que le falta -añade mientras recoge su cabello en una cola de caballo y se queja de los mechones de cabello sueltos que le quedaron, aunque no hace mayor esfuerzo en volver a atárselo- no sé, sólo quería que alguien escuchara esto, supongo, ya que la persona a quien está dedicado, nunca lo va a hacer.  
Yuri bufa.  
-Ja, me estoy convirtiendo en Victor y el Katsudon, mátenme- dice, y entonces comienza a tocar las notas de apertura de la canción.  
Esta también es triste.  
Otabek de verdad quiere encontrar a esta persona que hace a Yuri sentirse así y zarandearla hasta que lo haga sentir mejor.  
En la pantalla, Yuri toca una melodía triste y llena de sentimientos, y canta suavemente sobre cuánto desearía tener el coraje de decir algo, cualquier cosa, en vez de sólo imaginar conversaciones que podrían tener.  
-But I’m just not there yet- canta el rubio y Otabek contiene el aliento, porque, honestamente, nunca se había sentido tan identificado con una canción como con esta.  
Es extraño pensar que Yuri podría sentirse tan vulnerable, tan puro y tan roto, en la misma manera en la que Otabek se siente diariamente sobre él.  
La música se detiene demasiado rápido.  
-Esto es todo lo que tengo – comenta- lo sé, lo sé, es pura mierda.  
Otabek se encuentra negando con ahínco, aunque sabe que Yuri no lo puede ver.  
-Yo sólo… -suspira- me he sentido como mierda. Esta cosa del enamoramiento es agotadora, pero Victor, Katsudon e incluso el maldito de Google han atestiguado que esto es algo que no puedo ignorar. Así que estoy atrapado sintiéndome como mierda. Viéndole el lado positivo, ¿significa más tiempo para mí para seguir escribiendo la canción?  
\---

Ese año Yuri también gana el oro en el GPF.  
Otabek pasa toda la ceremonia convenciéndose de darle el pulgar arriba a Yuri como se lo había prometido, y lo hace, porque no es bueno romperse promesas a uno mismo.  
Sólo espera que su cara no esté totalmente roja.  
Los labios de Yuri se curvan ligeramente, y le devuelve a Otabek el gesto. Aunque no le habla al kazajo, sino que parten por direcciones diferentes cuando salen del hielo.  
Ese momento se siente más significativo que la medalla de plata colgando de su pecho, y Aziza parece que piensa lo mismo, porque le envía como un billón de fotos de ellos dándose el pulgar arriba a iMessage, seguido de un montón de signos de exclamación.  
Otabek guarda cada una de las fotos.  
\---

El kazajo en realidad no entiende el siguiente video que sube Yuri a Instagram, pero dado que son sólo veintisiete segundos de “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”, siente que está bien no saber qué hacer.  
El texto tampoco ayuda.  
#thefuck #theFUCK #THEFUCK #DameFuerzaDios  
\---

El siguiente año, Yuuri Katsuki y Victor Nikiforov vuelven al patinaje en hielo, y es más difícil hacerse a un lugar en el podio.  
Otabek lo toma como un avance. Él sabe que no es tan habilidoso como ellos, y tenerlos de vuelta sólo significa que debe entrenar más fuerte, ser más fuerte y hacerlo cada vez mejor.  
No, no ganar no es lo que lo perturba, lo que lo saca a cada rato de su rutina es cómo Yuuri y Victor siguen tratando de hablar con él.  
-Oye, Otabek, vamos a cenar esta noche con algunos de los otros patinadores, ¿quieres unirte? -le pregunta el japonés cuando están en Gangneung para el campeonato de los cuatro continentes.  
-Vamos a celebrar el final del cuatro continentes con los demás, Otabek ¡únete! ¡Será divertido, lo prometo! - Victor, quien también está en Gangneung aunque no compite, añade.  
Otabek muy decentemente declina sus invitaciones ambas veces, diciéndoles que está demasiado cansado para ser una buena compañía, pero también, ambas veces, Victor “la leyenda viviente del patinaje artístico moderno” Nikiforov le hace los mejores ojitos de cachorro para hacerle cambiar de parecer, mientras Yuuri, a su lado, luce completamente avergonzado por su comportamiento.  
Yuri, quien también está en Gangneung (“Una vez más, no estoy aquí para apoyar al Katsudon, son vacaciones que casualmente terminaron en el mismo lugar), no está las dos veces, aun así, pensar sobre él es lo que hace que el kazajo los rechace.  
Otabek ya se ha hecho a la idea de que es inútil con las palabras cuando se trata de Yuri, y que ya es lo suficientemente difícil haber llegado al punto en el que se intercambian sonrisas cortésmente cuando se ven; el kazajo no se atrevería a romper el perfecto balance que han mantenido hasta ahora.  
En los mundiales, Victor y Yuuri se lo encuentran cuando están turisteando, y se lo llevan a un restaurante para comer algo todos.  
Otabek pasa la mitad de la comida preocupado de que Yuri se aparezca y que él pueda avergonzarse a sí mismo, hasta que ve la última foto de Instagram del rubio (una selfie con rostro gruñón que dice “odio cuando @yuri-katsuki me cuida #EsSóloGripeNoLaPlaga), y finalmente se relaja.  
-Deberíamos tomarnos una foto -sugiere Victor cuando terminan de comer- ¡para Yurio!  
-Está enfermo -le explica el japonés y Otabek casi que le responde “lo sé”- pero apreciará que pensemos en él.  
Victor levanta el celular y ya no hay forma decente en la que Otabek se pueda negar así que sonríe para la foto, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para asegurarse que su sonrisa no se note tan forzada como cuando se toma fotos con sus fans.  
El ruso ve la foto y asiente complacido.  
-Es buena -declara y luego mira a Otabek- deberías salir con nosotros más seguido.  
Yuuri le da la razón.  
-Traeremos a Yurio la próxima vez así no se siente dejado de lado.  
Otabek les sonríe, y espera que no reparen en el hecho de que él nada les ha prometido.  
\---

Yuri sube una foto esa noche.  
Es una selfie de él, Victor y Yuuri, sólo que el rubio les ha dibujado dos grandes cruces en la cara.  
El pie de página dice: #Desconocidos.  
Debajo de la foto, Phichit comenta: “ustedes son mi familia de patinaje favorita”.  
A lo que Yuri le responde: A ti también te desconozco.  
“Awww, ¿eso significa que yo era parte de la familia? ¡TAMBIEN TE AMO, YURIO!  
“NO. ARGHHHHH”  
Otabek sonríe ante el intercambio, y se deja llevar sólo un momento, preguntándose cómo sería si también fuese parte de la familia.  
\---

Algunos meses después de eso, Yuri termina su canción inédita.  
Otabek pasa una hora escuchándola en repetición, y luego la descarga a su celular para así poder escucharla en el camino a practicar. La escucha en cada momento que puede, hasta que las palabras le son tan familiares como su himno nacional, hasta que puede imaginar la mirada en los ojos de Yuri mientras canta aquella canción.  
Así va algunos días, hasta que su entrenador suspirando, le pregunta por qué está tan distraído.  
-Quiero cambiar mi programa corto – suelta de golpe y no es sino hasta que las palabras salen de su boca que se da cuenta de lo que realmente quiere.  
-¿Ahora? -pregunta el otro, y Otabek sabe que está sorprendido, pues el kazajo no es de ese tipo de atletas que hace cosas así- ¿tan cerca del GPF? Tu puntuación para la copa NHK y Skate America fueron buenos.  
-Quiero patinar con otra canción- dice.  
Su entrenador lo piensa un momento, quedándose en silencio por largos segundos, examinando a Otabek.  
-¿No te arrepentirás de haber tomado el riesgo?  
Otabek niega efusivamente.  
-Quiero hacerlo, por favor.  
\---

Otabek definitivamente no trata de encontrar a Yuri entre el público cuando entra a la pista de hielo.  
Todo lo que necesita es concentrarse para hacerle justicia a la canción del ruso, poner tantos sentimientos que ha guardado para él en su presentación, y si Yuri no le… Corresponde, no lo aprecia, al menos Otabek lo sabría.  
No más oportunidades perdidas, se dice a sí mismo, preparándose.  
La música suena, y Otabek patina al son de la voz de Yuri.  
\---

Los aplausos son estruendosos cuando termina, y un rápido vistazo a la audiencia, le muestra a las muy emocionadas fans de Yuri.  
Ha estado evitando pensar en lo que pasaría después de su programa corto que nunca se le ocurrió que, con dicho programa, está básicamente… Confesando su amor por Yuri Plisetsky. En Televisión internacional. En una de las más grandes competencias de patinaje artístico en el mundo.  
Se pone totalmente rojo, y se obliga a sí mismo a dejar de pensar. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es salir del hielo y llegar al kiss and cry. Se puede preocupar luego, en la seguridad de su habitación de hotel.  
Cuando anuncian su puntaje, tiene que parpadear para creer que lo ve.  
-Wow -dice su entrenador sentado a su lado- el cambio valió la pena ¡este es tu puntaje más alto!  
Otabek logra sonreír. Es su mejor marca personal, y está en segundo lugar ahora, sólo a unos puntos de diferencia de Yuri, aunque con Victor y Yuuri, que siguen después de él, no sabe cuánto puede durar. No importa, sin embargo; él ha mejorado y disfrutó genuinamente patinar, eso es lo que cuenta.  
Está feliz con todo.  
Su felicidad dura poco hasta que Yuri lo encuentra mientras está yéndose a los casilleros.  
-El último toe loop fue un poco flojo -le dice, caminando a su lado.  
Otabek asiente y trata de calmar el latido loco de su corazón – tienes razón- dice, y entonces, porque de verdad es necesario añade- lo siento.  
-¿Por qué te estás disculpando? -le pregunta el rubio.  
-Debí haberte preguntado -responde el kazajo, ralentizando sus pasos -permiso para usar la canción. Y… debí haberlo hecho mejor, ya que estaba usando tu canción.  
Yuri asiente.  
-¿Por qué escogiste esa canción?  
Otabek ha practicado tanto esta escena en su cabeza frente al espejo… Pero las palabras que ya se sabía de memoria se le olvidan. Debió haber previsto que algo así fuese a suceder.  
-Has sido… Una inspiración para mí durante años -termina diciendo- sólo quería hacerte un homenaje.  
-Pura mierda -Yuri bufa- Si eso era lo que querías, podrías haber patinado una de mis rutinas ¿por qué escogiste esa canción en particular?  
-Yo… -Otabek no sabe qué decir.  
-No importa, siguiente pregunta -le interrumpe el ruso- ¿Cómo encontraste esa canción, si nunca estás en redes sociales? Tienes como, tres fotos en Instagram y no quiero hablar de cuán ridículo es tu twitter.  
-A veces reviso tu Instagram y YouTube -responde el kazajo por lo bajo, porque esto es probablemente más que obvio para Yuri- y me gusta es canción. Me gustan todos tus videos.  
Yuri se le queda viendo por un momento que se le hizo eterno, y Otabek no está seguro de si está imaginándose el sutil sonrojo en el rostro del rubio.  
-¿Entonces has visto todos mis videos de YouTube? -pregunta de nuevo.  
Otabek asiente.  
-¿Y sabes de este enamoramiento que he tenido por algunos años?  
Otabek asiente, de nuevo.  
Los labios del ruso se curvan ligeramente.  
-¿Has leído acerca de lo que dicen?  
-Algunas personas creen que lo estás haciendo para llamar la atención, y que esa persona en realidad no existe, porque no creen que alguien pueda permanecer indiferente ante ti -le responde y luego se toma unos momentos para preguntarse si fue demasiado, si sólo debió haber pretendido que su interés por el rubio era casual.  
-¿Y qué piensas? -Yuri enarca una ceja- ¿también piensas que no es real?  
Otabek niega efusivamente.  
-Creo que es muy real -dice bajando la voz- siempre suenas muy… sincero.  
Yuri le sonríe.  
-Es cierto. Y creo que los fans tienen razón, en parte -le dice a Otabek- esa persona es real, pero creo que estaba equivocado cuando dije que no estaba interesado en mí.  
-Oh -responde el kazajo, y trata de aplastar la decepción creciendo en su pecho- ¿felicitaciones?  
Yuri le mira de nuevo.  
-¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?  
-¿Darme cuenta… de qué?  
El ruso suspira.  
-¿Quieres saber algo divertido acerca de la canción?  
Yuri está hablando acerca de But I’m not there yet (“es un nombre estúpido, pero la canción es estúpida, así que el nombre le queda de perlas), y Otabek no está seguro cómo terminaron hablando de la canción si hace poco, el tema era el enamoramiento de Yuri.  
Asiente, porque como todo lo que tiene que ver con Yuri, quiere escucharlo.  
-La escribí sobre ti -dice el ruso sin más y Otabek jura que dejó de respirar mientras el otro deja salir una risita nerviosa- Por dios, todo era sobre ti. Todos esos estúpidos y mal hechos covers y todas las quejas sobre que los enamoramientos apestan, todo era sobre ti ¿cómo demonios no te diste cuenta?  
Los ojos de Otabek están abiertos como platos y su cerebro aparentemente dejó de funcionar.  
-Yo… Tú… ¿Qué?  
-Estaba siendo muy obvio – se lamenta- prácticamente todo el mundo sabe que siento algo por ti, los fans han escrito muy buenas deducciones acerca de mi enamoramiento contigo que son bastante acertadas, incluso Victor y el Katsudon han tratado de hacernos encontrar todo el año, y yo estaba básicamente avergonzado sobre todo… ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?  
-No pensé que supieras quién era yo -Otabek confiesa.  
-¡Por Jesucristo super estrella! -Yuri exclama - ¿Y entonces? ¿Te gusto? ¿Tengo que golpearme la cabeza con un martillo y rogarles a los dioses que me dé amnesia para así no estar avergonzado de todo esto?  
-Básicamente confesé mis sentimientos por ti en televisión internacional -Otabek señala- si alguien tiene que estar avergonzado, debería ser yo.  
-Otabek…  
-Y estás muy equivocado -continua el kazajo, ignorando a Yuri por un momento- siempre estoy viéndote patinar. Algunas veces, cuando el evento se acaba, me voy a casa y repito todas tus presentaciones. Amo verte patinar.  
La cara de Yuri parece un tomate.  
-Oh.  
Otabek sonríe, una sonrisa tan amplia.  
-¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo esta noche? -le pregunta al ruso- ¿Cómo una cita?  
\---

La cuarta adición al Instagram de Otabek es un video corto de Yuri tarareando una melodía alegre.  
-Voy a nombrar esta canción “Otabek” -le dice al mayor- y voy a cantar acerca de cuán inútil eres con las redes sociales.  
-No puedo ser tan inútil -le responde en un tono de seriedad- es decir, me conseguí un novio a pesar de todo.  
Yuri se pone rojo y trata de arrebatarle el móvil de las manos.  
Aziza lo llama unos minutos después de que postea el video, y le grita.

**Author's Note:**

> Para quienes tienen Wattpad, mi cuenta principal está allí:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Reddish_Venom  
> (Esta traducción también se encuentra ahí disponible).


End file.
